Revelations
by GaelicEyes10
Summary: Dean's mysterious sister comes back home. But as she does, the mysteries surrounding the Talon family deepens and soon the Carsons are caught up in a web of deceit, betrayal and murder.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Motocrossed" or any of its characters. Sadly…**_

_**A/N: I've decided to go through and revamp these chapters. Hope you like them better! I certainly do, haha.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Long Lost Sister**

"Andrew!!" A voice drifted into the work shed where Andrew Carson sat putting the finishing touches on an engine he was working on. He was determined to get it done before dinner. That is, until Dean and Andrea decided that they were going to rummage through the work shed to get the older bikes out and examine them. One of Andrea's favorite past-times was tearing apart the bikes so that Andrew could show her how to put them back together. And now it seemed it was Andrea's turn to show Dean. Not that it was a problem to Andrew, most of the time, but when they showed up in the shed unannounced while he was _trying_ to concentrate, it makes for a difficult situation. Andrew looked up just in time to see Dean and Andrea bring the two bikes they took out back into the shed. Both their shirts were covered in grease but the smiles on their faces took away from that. "He's a good student," Andrea said, referring to Dean as they put the bikes away, as well as the tools they had taken. "Mom says dinners ready, she also says there's a surprise waiting, or arriving right before dinner. You know what it is?"

Andrew nodded. Their mother had dropped by while he was working and told him that Dean's sister was back in town after a year away. His sister apparently called the Talon house and whoever was there told her to call his house. When his mother picked up the phone and started talking to her, they came up with a plan to surprise Dean with her arrival. Apparently, he didn't know that she was back in town or the fact that she was even arriving back in town at all this month. "It's a surprise, but it's mainly for Dean. Mom said the surprise will show up right before dinner or right as dinner starts, so don't be surprised to see an extra plate there," he ended, grinning.

"For me?" Dean asked, bewildered. "What kind of surprise??"

Andrea laughed. "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if we know who it was, would it??" She started tugging on his shirt to get him outside as Dean started asking question of Andrew as to clues as to who it might be. When she finally got him into the house and Andrew heard the screen door slammed shut, he started putting away his tools and cleaning up for dinner.

Suddenly Andrew heard a noise from the front of the shed. Looking over, he saw a girl trying to stare at his house without being seen. From her startling resemblance to Dean, Andrew could only assume this was his sister.

"Spying is never a good idea," he said, startling her. "Especially when you're doing it front of someone."

Looking over to him, she scurried inside the shed, glancing back a couple times to make sure she wasn't seen. "Are you Andrew Carson?" She asked breathlessly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sure am," Andrew said, wiping off his grease covered hands as best he could before he shook hers. "You must be Dean's sister."

"Talia," she said, smiling. The resemblance towards her brother pretty much stopped at physical looks. She was lean like her brother and had the same dark skin and streaked dark hair. Her eyes were a clear hazel and she seemed to be even be the same height as Dean, if not a little shorter. But when it came to clothing, they were polar opposites. Whereas Dean wore torn jeans and t-shirts, his sister had on a jean skirt with some kind of black lace at the bottom with a white t-shirt and a black pinstriped vest over it. She had on what seemed to be black flip flops, only they had a bit of height to them and had ribbon wrapping around her ankle. "So where's Dean?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Inside cleaning up," Andrew answered. "He and Andi, my twin Andrea that is, are cleaning up after working on the bikes for a couple hours."

Talia pursed her lips, as if unsure of what to do. "When is your mom serving dinner? I don't want to show up before dinner but I'm not sure when to go in exactly."

Andrew shrugged. "You can just head in with me. My mom knows you're coming so I'll just stay out here until she yells out to me. Or," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. "I could just text you as we're sitting down and you can head in. I'll keep the front door unlocked and you can come on in, the dining room is to the left of it."

Talia smiled, making her look more like her brother with her huge grin. "That's a great plan, I'll hide out in front so he doesn't see me walking by the windows or anything," she said, fishing her cell phone out of her skirt pocket.

After they quickly exchanged numbers, Andrew made his way into the house with Talia trailing slightly behind him in case Dean was near a window. This way, Andrew could give clear notice to Talia to stop or duck down where she was. Before he opened the front door he looked back to where she was crouched in front of the bushes in front of his house. Giving her a thumbs up sign he pushed the door open and walked in. Just as he was heading to the dining room, his mother came out and took him aside. "Did you see his sister?" His mother whispered, looking a bit nervous. "She was supposed to be here by now."

Andrew smiled at his mother and nodded. "She's waiting for my text; we figured it might be a bad idea if she came in before Dean came downstairs."

Andrew's mother sighed, obviously relieved to know her secret guest at least made it to the house. "Well, good, that's good. I don't want her showing up before either but I wasn't too sure if she found the house alright. Where did she park?"

Andrew shrugged since he hadn't even bothered to ask. He knew Dean had his own ways of getting to the Carson household but it never crossed his mind to ask Talia how she did. "Don't know, I didn't ask."

Andrew's mother pursed her lips and he had a feeling she knew something about the Talon family that the rest of the Carson family was oblivious to, or at least she suspected something. "Well, okay sit down then. They should be down in a few minutes."

As Andrew took his seat across from Jason, who was already engaged in a heated discussion with his father about getting an old bike and restoring it, Dean and Andi came barreling down the stairs. "Smells good, mom," Andi smiled as she took her seat next to Jason and Dean took the one next to her. She cocked her eyebrow at the empty place setting next to Andrew and gave him a look.

Andrew smiled slightly but shook his head. "You're going to have to wait." He said as his mother came in from the kitchen smiling. "Mom's surprise isn't quite ready yet."

"Any hints, Mrs. Carson?" Dean asked.

Andrew's mother smiled, shaking her head. "You're just going to have to wait a few more minutes," she said. "Right, Andrew?"

Andrew grinned before whipping out his cell phone under the table and texting Talia to come in. Just as he sent it, his father's knuckles rapped on the table a few times. "You know the rules," he said. "No phones at the table. Put it away."

As Andrew stuck his phone into his pocket, he couldn't help but glance over to where the front door was and he noticed his mother was doing it as well. "Who's coming exactly?" Jason asked, at the moment two soft knocks were heard at the front door.

Andrew's mother quickly made her way over to the door and swung it open. "Come on inside," Andrew could hear his mother say, ushering in Talia.

As Talia came into view, Andrew looked to Dean for his reaction. He seem to be shocked still for a moment before he leaped out of his chair and grabbed his sister into a bear hug, twirling her around a couple times. "Talia!" He cried as she laughed at his reaction. "Where the heck did you come from? And how did you get and when….wait a minute." Dean set his sister down and turned to Mrs. Carson. "She's my surprise isn't she?"

Andrew's mother nodded. "She contacted me a little while ago asking for you and we planned it out behind your back."

"Surprise, brother," Talia said, punching him playfully in the arm. "You were completely clueless, weren't you?"

"I thought you weren't due back for at least another month," Dean said incredulously, looking at his sister. "I can't believe you're here, does Uncle Matt know?" He asked.

A dark look crossed Talia's features so quickly that Andrew thought he was seeing something. "No, I came directly here. I just got out of camp a few days ago and was taking my time coming home."

"Camp?" Andi asked from where she was still sitting. It was obvious she was a little intrigued by Dean's sister. As far as Andrew knew, Dean didn't talk much about his family or his parent's bitter divorce that left the Dean and Talia living with their uncle and mother.

"I'm a counselor at a youth camp in Maine," Talia said, turning to Andi. "My session with the kids lasts for a long time so I wasn't sure when I was going to be home. The camp is year-round, even in the winter so my sessions usually last about half the year but I never get summer off," she said laughing. "I was surprised myself when my boss told me I had the summertime off."

"We're all proud of her," Dean said from across the table. "She's been helping girls out with motocross for years now."

"Motocross?" Andi said, widening her eyes as did Andrew himself. He had no idea that she was a motocross driver, or had anything to do with motocross at all.

Talia smiled. "Yeah, a lot of the girls really look up to do after what you went through and accomplished at the tournament. You're a real icon to them."

Andi blushed the color of the tomatoes in the salad that sat in front of her. "Wow, I had no idea there was a camp specified to motocross for girls."

"Well actually it's an all girl's camp, but there's a huge motocross section set up and a lot of the girls do it. They absolutely love it."

"Yeah but don't ask her about anything to do with bikes," Dean laughed. "She knows how to ride them and that's that. Anything to do with them she just throws off on me or one of her male motocross friends."

It was Talia's turn to blush as she glared at Dean. Andrew's mother, figuring that if they continued to chat like this dinner would never be eaten, finally clapped her hands. "Okay now let's stop questioning Talia on everything and anything. There'll be plenty of time for that." She smiled at her family as well as their two guests, Dean of course who happened to be just like family. "Now, let's eat. I'm sure Talia is starving after her drive home."

As the family dug in, Andrew couldn't help notice the significant looks between Dean and Talia. They were concealed, but somehow Andrew figured there was some kind of unspoken conversation between the siblings in those looks. Andrew knew next to nothing about the Talon family, no one in the Carson's really did. Every time Andrea went to ask Dean about what happened to his parents, he'd clam up and change the subject. Same thing with his uncle, Andrea had wanted to meet him, but Dean had flatly refused saying his uncle was a disagreeable man to begin with and he didn't want Andrea to get the wrong impression. Andrew had a feeling that there was more to the Talon siblings and their family that they would ever give on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO sorry about not updating! Here's the next chappie! Review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own "Motocrossed" or any of it's characters….**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Two Of Us**

**Rachel's POV: **

After dinner me, Dean, Andi, and Andrew all sat outside on the lawn chairs talking. I had come to like Andi, and I could tell that Dean really liked her a lot. Which I didn't mind of course, but I just hoped he didn't get her too involved with our past. My heart sunk just to think of the trouble we'd be in if any of the Carsons knew the Talon secret. I just…couldn't take it. I had grown attached to Andrew, as I guess it should be because after all, he did kiss me.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Dean's voice. "Hey, Rach?" He asked, and I looked up to see all three of them eyeing my curiously.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up straighter in the plastic chair.

"Should we get going?" Dean asked, giving me a curious look. "Won't Uncle Matt be kinda mad at us if we don't get there on time?" He said calmly, but I knew that underneath that calmness was an undoubted fear of our constantly drunk uncle. Apparently, he hadn't quite told Andi all about our family yet.

I sighed, and stretched my arms. "Yeah…we better get going," I said, almost apologetically to Andi and Andrew. Andrew gave me a puppy dog face glance and I smiled in embarrassment because I don't know if Dean and Andi missed it or not. But when I looked, I could already see that Dean and Andi had already gotten up and were walking towards the front of the house, to where I parked the SUV.

"Hey," Andrew said, getting up. He pulled me up by my hands, smiling. "Whats up?"

I shook my head. "Nothin, don't worry." I said, and smiled back up at him. Our hands were still intertwined and I gently removed mine from his. I didn't want to become attached, and yet at the same time…how could I resist? I turned away from Andrew and looked at the ground. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me back to face him.

"Hey," he said, and lifted my face to his. "What's the matter? You got a boyfriend or something? 'Cus if you do, I'm sorry for kissing you."

I shook my head, surprised that he would think that I did have a boyfriend. "No, I don't have a boyfriend…I'm just distracted, that's all."

Andrew smiled again, brighter if it was even possible. "Then let's get you back on track, huh?" He said, then kissed me gently on the lips. As the kiss wore on it became deeper and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around my neck as I my knees almost gave way from under me. He deepened the kiss as his tongue slide into my mouth and all other thoughts ran from my mind. I became lost in the kiss, forgetful that I didn't want to become attached, because at this moment, I didn't care. Apparently, both of us became lost in the kiss, because we didn't hear the gate open and Andi's shocked gasp.

"Andrew!" She yelled and we broke apart immediately. Andi stared wide-eyed at the two of us, her hand half-covering her mouth in shock surprise. Her shoulders then started shaking as she started laughing. Me and Andrew exchanged a look until Dean came into the backyard and looked at me curiously.

"What's going on?" He asked, and Andi stopped laughing enough to stand up straight.

"Andrew and Rachel were kissing." She said, then smiled again, on the verge of laughing but not quite yet.

Dean's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

I choked back a fit of laughter at his eyes that were so wide that I though they would pop out of his head. Andrew gave me a hopeless look at which I just laughed at even more. "I'm sorry," I said to both of them. "I just can't help it, the looks on your faces!" After a bit I calmed down enough to look at Dean. "Well, let's go." I said and quickly kissed Andrew on the lips before walking back to the car. When I walked past Dean I saw him give me a 'look' but I just kept walking, not really caring about what he thought. When I got to the car, I turned around to see Dean walking towards me, shaking his head. "What?" I asked, opening the drivers side door and getting in.

"Nothing," he said as he slide into the passenger side. "Just…wow…." He looked sideways at me and smiled. "So, you and Andrew…?"

I smiled as I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. "Yeah, me and Andrew."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner guys! I promise the next chapter will be up sooner! **


End file.
